


catcher（1）

by ninorin0074658



Category: news(band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninorin0074658/pseuds/ninorin0074658





	catcher（1）

在这个虚伪的世界里，每个人都带着面具，谁也不会付出真心，即或有一时，也不过是划亮一根火柴，一旦火焰要烧到手指，马上就丢在地上熄灭了。  
这个充斥着罪恶，血腥，暴力，不平等，不公正的世界，是人间炼狱。  
加藤成亮一直是这样认为的。所以他选择了作家这个职业，躲在自己的房间里，远离人与人之间虚伪的交往，用自己的笔杆揭露着社会的黑暗。其实，社会并没有他想象中的那样肮脏污秽，但也比他了解的更加复杂。  
小山庆一郎就是加藤眼中最虚伪的人。  
无论遇到多么过分的客人，无论自己遇到多么不顺心的事，都要挂着营业性的笑容，面对每一个人。牛郎是不允许有自己的感情的。  
正因为如此，加藤才会揣着刚发的稿费来到这原来嗤之以鼻的场所。捧着花名册认真挑选着取材对象，头牌什么的必然是最佳对象，但他们往往还没把椅子坐热就被别人叫走了，而且，加藤也没这个钱。索性直接翻到最后一页，指着最后一个小小的头像，对服务生说，“就叫他来。”  
等待的几分钟他也没有抛弃阅读的习惯，就着头顶华丽的水晶吊灯， 读起这个名叫KEI的简介来。很简单的几行字，囊括了年龄，出生地，学历，还有属性——alpha。  
天知道加藤有多么厌恶这个字眼，alpha都是些骄傲的不可一世的家伙，例如那些因为他是omega就瞧不起他的作品的alpha。不过今天，他是顾客，无论他提出多么过分的要求，对方都应该尽量满足他，终于有一天，他一个omega，也能凌驾于alpha之上了，这让他从牙根升起一股快感，不自觉的嘴角上扬了起来。  
“先生，请问需要什么服务吗？”  
思绪被一句纯正的播音腔拉回，对方正微微弯着腰，等待他提出要求。不得不说，真人比照片好看的多，茶色的中长发并不像别的牛郎一样显得轻浮，甚至稳重的有点过头了，与这个地方显得那样格格不入。要说哪里让人觉得不爽的话，大概就只有身高差带来的压迫感了吧。  
小山体贴地挨着他坐下来，即使周围弥漫着酒精和香水的气息，他依然捕捉到了一丝细小的甜味。  
说话啊。  
快说话啊。  
该死的嘴你快说话啊！  
加藤的大脑对声带下达着指令，但认生的性格像是把他的神经通路阻塞了一样，他紧紧的盯着小山细长的双眼一个音节也发不出来。  
“喝点什么，真澄怎么样？”  
“啊，谢谢。”  
加藤端起酒杯，看着小山用优雅的姿势托着酒瓶为他斟酒。  
或许是有酒精的催化，但不可否认，小山的社交技能的确满点。既没有越界的亲昵，又似乎能一瞬间拉近距离，不过短短十几分钟，就让加藤产生了相识已久的错觉。  
明明是来取材的，却不由得跟着他的步调走，像是抽丝剥茧一样慢慢暴露真实的自己。他能感觉到，面前这个带着笑容面具的人已经把自己看穿了，而自己却丝毫不能撼动他的伪装，这让他有点焦躁，喝酒的频率也加快了。  
三四杯美酒穿过喉咙，小山的脸颊开始泛红，眼眶里积聚了些晶莹的液体，说话也不像刚才那样伶牙俐齿，甚至咬到了自己的舌头。  
原来是因为酒量不行才落到最后一名啊。  
本想趁着对方微醺问出点真心话来，却被甜腻的信息素激的几乎说不出话来，光是忍住不颤抖已经要耗光他所有的力气。  
一喝酒就控制不住信息素，真是差劲。  
小山从胸前的口袋里掏出了深紫色的手帕抚上他的额角，焦糖味从鼻腔冲上大脑皮层，他推开拿着手帕的手，用手背抹掉渗出的汗滴，掏出钱包结了账，踉踉跄跄地走出那个闪着五彩霓虹灯的大门。  
回家是不可能了，一定撑不回去，好在这种街上，到处都是love hotel，就近找了一家开了间房，锁上门便开始脱衣服。加藤自己都佩服自己的冷静，把所有的衣服都堆在椅子上以防一会被肠液弄脏，毕竟已经熬过了这么多个发情期，已经积累了不少经验。  
好在是这种有诱因不定时的发情相比定时的发情期虽然来得迅猛但持续时间短，虽然知道自己能熬过去，但情欲如潮水般涌上来时还是超乎想象的痛苦。是的，他有足够的时间吃抑制剂，但他的包里从来都没有这种小药片。这世间的一切都不可靠，除了自己。他要用自己的忍耐力，与omega的身体对抗。  
狭小的房间里信息素的浓度正在飞速升高，青梅的酸涩刺激着他的眼睛想要流泪。他突然想起了那方紫色的手帕，那只为他擦去眼泪的手。  
他从床上滚下去，挣扎着蠕动到椅子边，从裤子口袋里掏出那个人让他留作纪念的手帕，上面还残存着焦糖的甜味。他不想依靠任何人任何事物，但他全身的细胞都在叫嚣着alpha信息素的抚慰，后面一张一合的小嘴正在渴求着被插入，被填满，被贯穿，被蹂躏。  
他把脸埋进手帕里贪婪的呼吸，换回了几秒钟的清醒，当意识到自己在做什么的时候，他又把手帕狠狠地向远方扔去。没有了信息素的安慰，就像失去了冲浪板的冲浪者，被巨浪吞噬只不过是一瞬间的事。  
当把团成一团的手帕塞进后面的时候，加藤哭了。  
他最终，还是没有靠自己胜过自己。  
情欲散去后的虚脱感让加藤连爬起来洗澡的力气都没有，维持着蜷曲在母腹中的姿势沉沉的睡去。长期不规律的作息让他的睡眠止步于繁星满天的凌晨，试着动了动双腿，小穴里还有明显的异物感，原本湿滑的液体在股间变成一片黏腻，他决定下床好好泡个澡。  
借着温热的水把后面的手帕从体内拽出来，一路摩擦过内壁还是让加藤发出舒服的喟叹。攥着那抹紫色，狠狠举起胳膊瞄准那边的垃圾桶，又缓慢的放下，浸泡在浴缸的水里像是与谁赌气似的搓洗着那块柔软的布料。  
加藤走出hotel时晨星还未散尽，要亮不亮的灰色天空显得格外清冷，那块手帕刚被吹风机烘的暖暖的，贴在衬衫靠近心尖的口袋里散发着淡淡地青梅香气。


End file.
